A tuning fork type crystal element is for example configured by a tuning fork type crystal blank and metal patterns which are formed on the surface of the crystal blank. The crystal blank has a base part, vibrating parts which extend outward from a predetermined side surface of the base part, and a support part which extends outward from the predetermined side surface of the base part in the same direction as the vibrating parts. The metal patterns include excitation electrode parts provided in the vibrating parts, terminal parts provided on the base part and support part, and wiring parts which electrically connect the excitation electrode parts and the terminal parts (see for example Patent Literature 1).
When using such a tuning fork type crystal element for a crystal device, the terminal parts of the tuning fork type crystal element and connection pads provided on the upper surface of a board part are electrically joined by a conductive adhesive to mount the tuning fork type crystal element on the upper surface of the board part. Next, the upper surface of the board part having this tuning fork type crystal element mounted thereon is joined with a lid member whereby the tuning fork type crystal element is air-tightly sealed. Patent Literature 1 does not allude to the shapes of detailed parts of the support part.